


Unfair

by bynks



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hint of jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

****“Don’t you think it’s unfair.” The usually cheery one spoke. “We were formed first. Compared to them, we’ve been here longer than most of them.” He added. The eldest in the group just kept quiet. He too was affected by the news, he too wanted to debut badly. But it was not his time. He can only hope for one day for it to be real for them.

“Think of it this way. Maybe Johnny-sama wants us to debut when all of us can do a mid-night-show.” He said confidently.

“I’ll be eighteen this year.” Hashimoto said quietly. Goseki smiled.


End file.
